Misunderstood
by ForgottenDream12
Summary: Hibari wakes up alone after spending the night with Dino and believes he's been played with. Dino starts to think the same because of his behavior but he still wants the skylark to be only his. The misunderstanding goes on, neither knowing the truth. YAOI


**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to Amano Akira**

**Warnings: Yaoi and a slight mention of past 6918, AU**

**-Misunderstood-**

The dim light in the room reflected off of glistening skin as heated pants filled the air. The nineteen year old kept pushing himself down even as the person he rode tried to stop him from doing so. The teen growled at the blonde man underneath him, "Cavallone, I told you not to touch me." Taking hold of the hand had planted itself in his hair he forced it down and bit it. "If you do it again I'll bite you to death, Herbivore." Cavallone chuckled but obediently drew his hands away. Then without warning the boy atop him took him completely inside and he shivered.

"Kyoya…don't." Not listening Hibari continued to roughly push himself down onto the man. Dino desperately fisted the sheets around him trying to make this last as long as he could. Yet in his intoxicated high he just couldn't hold on any longer. "_Kyoya_!" He moaned as he released inside the shuddering teenager.

When Hibari woke up he could feel the pleasant ache in his muscles. Stretching, he nearly purred at the feeling of his joints settling into place. This was the same kind of pain he suffered after a good fight, but last night's activities were certainly not a fight. Turning his head to look for his partner, he stilled. There was no one there. Hibari laid on the bed for an extra moment just to stare at the empty space but then he was up. Pulling on his pants, which were previously on the floor, he examined the room.

Last night he hadn't noticed but the bedroom didn't have much in it. Across from the door was a dresser and against the wall was the bed. From previous meetings the skylark knew that the herbivore wasn't this poor and that left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Leaving the room he decided to look at the rest of the house. From the hallway he ended up in the kitchen which held a small table, two chairs, a refrigerator, and a toaster. Going to the refrigerator he pulled it open. Nothing, there was nothing in it.

The anxious feeling increased and the teenager went to the living room. This didn't have anything but a couch. A thought suddenly hit Hibari and he rushed off to the bedroom again. He went to the dresser and opened the drawers one by one. In the very last drawer he found something, a whip. Raising it up he led the light hit it just to make sure that it really was a whip. "That sick herbivore." Putting it back he slammed the drawer shut and put his hands on top of the dresser, thinking.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a closest. Mindlessly, he wandered over to it and slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle. Closing his eyes he turned the knob carefully.

With a creak the door slid forward and Hibari looked within. Then with a loud bang he closed it and picked up his shirt from the floor. While putting it on he walked out of the room and went to get his shoes. He checked his watch realizing that it was time for his first part-time job of the day. Yeah that was the reason for leaving, not that he saw only three outfits in the closest. It wasn't that he noticed that he'd been played with again. As he stormed away he passed a café not seeing who was in there.

In that café Dino sat with his right hand man, a gold box between the two. Romario watched his boss carefully, wondering how he should word this. "Boss, are you sure about this? The boy could've just been in it for a one-nightstand."

Dino glanced up from the box he'd been smiling at and shook his head, "No, Kyoya isn't like that! He has high morals, he wouldn't even think about doing that." Then he suddenly giggled like a schoolgirl, remembering just how things went down last night. A plane that belonged to his famiglia had been shot down and he'd been sure that it was impossible for anyone on it to survive. Going to the bar he always went to he got himself drunk silly and kissed the waiter, which he had a crush on for a while now. That waiter was Kyoya and he couldn't believe that the skylark went along with it as easily as he did. That morning he got a call from his right-hand man telling him that the plane landed safely, he been given false information by a spy that his other men were currently catching. During the phone call he told Romario to bring the box here.

Seeing that his boss had once again gone off into his own world Romario called out to him, "Boss!"

Dino jumped and looked over at him, "Yeah?"

The man sighed and leaned back sipping his coffee. "That's the bracelet your father gave to your mother when he asked her to marry him. Is it really ok to give it to the boy when you haven't even confirmed that you're going out with him?" The blonde gave him that look of his that meant whatever he said would fall on deaf ears. "Ok, I get it but didn't you say that his birthday was a couple weeks from now? Why'd you have it flown over now?"

"No reason." With that Dino stood and left with the box, leaving Romario there to shake his head at his boss's behavior.

Hibari sat at the table in the back of the bar watching customers and nibbling on his hamburger. When he saw a blob of yellow he reflexively looked up but even before he did he knew it wouldn't be Cavallone, no one came back to a bar where they bedded the waiter. Seeing that it really wasn't the herbivore he went back to his meal. Suddenly an image from last night popped into his head. Cavallone, laying on his back staring up at him with that damn look in his eyes. _"I love you, Kyoya."_ Putting his burger down he placed his hand tentatively across his stomach. Now he felt sick even thinking that he thought that look had been one full of love.

The herbivore has been staring at him with that expression for at least four months, that's why he'd thought it was ok to go along with his kiss. Cavallone seemed different than the others; he didn't openly flirt with or grope him. The blonde man talked to him occasionally and it was only about trivial stuff. Like how he'd been loaded with so much paperwork that day or maybe something about his misadventures of clumsiness. While thinking of that another blob of yellow came in but he didn't look up this time. Not until he heard the herbivore's voice. Slowly his head came up and he caught sight of Cavallone.

The herbivore nodded to him with a smile and Hibari stared at him for a moment. Then he realized what he was doing and quickly turned his head away, finishing his burger fast. The skylark didn't see the look of dejection that flashed on the man's face because he did so.

Dino sighed for the tenth time since he entered the bar. Kyoya was acting just how Romario thought he would, like it was a one-nightstand. The weight of the box in his pocket felt heavy and he started to consider that maybe Romario was right. Yet how could he fix what he felt for Kyoya? After last night the feeling that Kyoya was his and only his remained and wouldn't be easily dismissed. His eyes constantly followed Kyoya, watching him roam around in that skimpy outfit. The shorts he wore had to only go down his thighs four inches! The shirt wasn't much better and it had rips in the stomach area to show more of his skin off. What could he do about that when it was a uniform?

Right now Kyoya was serving a rather rowdy bunch of men which had Dino taking their features in detail by detail. If they did something to Kyoya they would pay for it. At that moment one of the men groped his Kyoya's butt. That started the jeering and touching by the whole group. The pissed off skylark took a deep breath and stomped his way back behind the bar.

After being touched inappropriately by a customer, Hibari usually remained in a bad mood throughout the night. Yet, this time he didn't stay upset but instead fought to keep a smile off his face. He refused to look at Cavallone to check if he really was staring at him like he thought he was. That would be a sign of weakness and that could not happen. Still just by the feeling of hair rising on the back of his neck he knew he was being watched and it was with that herbivores usual expression for sure.

While serving a customer the skylark got this twisted grin on his face that frightened the woman away. That was the only time he slipped up and let the smile through and even then it came out like that. The teenager wondered if Cavallone would do what he usually did after he was finished working at the bar. The thought crossed his mind as the man in question got up and left behind a group of men. Yeah, he had behaved liked normal so he probably would do that silly thing again.

As quiet as possible Dino followed the men who touched Kyoya throughout the dark streets of Namimori. Soon his revenge would befall them and it was going to be so sweet. If you touched what was his you got punished, it was as simple as that. Sadly, while following the group he tripped over his own feet and went head first into a bunch of trashcans. "Ow!"

One of the men within the circle of his supposed-to-be-prey stopped and turned his head to see the mess Dino was in. He tapped one of his buddies on his shoulder and had him stop the rest of the group. Like a pack of hyenas they corned the bucking horse and peered down at him with evil eyes. "What do we have here?"

"This guy is from the bar, did he follow us or something?"

A hand descended towards Dino's head and while swatting it away he stood up and pointed at them. "Yeah, I followed you." He admitted stupidly and went on to say, "I followed you to get revenge!" The whole time as he did this a banana peel sat atop his blonde head, ruining the threatening way he stated his plan. The group was silent for a second as he crossed his arms and glared at them. Then, suddenly they erupted into laughter. "Wha-why are you laughing?" The pitiful thing was he really didn't know.

Once again the same man's hand went towards him but this time it was caught. Romario stood beside the man, holding the arm that had reached for his boss. "Hey, don't touch me!" Pushing Dino's right-hand man away he yelled, "Do it again and I'll fucking kill you!"

This made Dino see red and he clenched his fist. The man continued to shout at Romario but the middle-age man didn't do anything. He wouldn't until his boss told him to. Angry, the blonde stepped forward and drew the man's attention to him. Then he took another step forward and slammed his fist into the annoying man's face, putting all his weight behind it. "Don't touch my subordinate or Kyoya." He flicked his wrist and then the brawl began.

Panting Dino leaned back onto a nearby building, satisfied with the injured men around him. Romario sighed, "Why'd you call us if you could handle it this well?" Looking up with his brown eyes he saw four of his subordinates standing over him. Romario chuckled and plucked the banana peel off of his head. "I think you should go home and take a shower, Boss."

The ditzy blonde thought about it for a second. "Eh…Ok." Kyoya wouldn't want to see him while he smelled like this anyway.

After getting changed in the back room Hibari stuffed his uniform in his bag and headed out the door. He ran a hand through his short black hair and called out to his employer, "I'm going now, Herbivore. I'll leave the cleaning up to you." It had been his turn to last night but he hadn't done so. Yet his more than generous employer, he'd never call him boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi still said he'd do it tonight. Once he was outside he pulled up his scarf to keep his heat from escaping. Sometimes when he left work Cavallone would be waiting outside the employee only exit. On occasions the skylark even waited a minute or two for him to show up. He'd never admit it but those deep breaths he took were never just because he liked Namimori's air.

An hour later Hibari was standing in the same spot forcing himself not to shiver as the cold seeped into his clothes. Glancing at his watch he noted that it was now four. He chuckled at his own behavior, was he that desperate? To stand here and wait for a man who obviously thought him an easy lay was a purely stupid idea. He hugged his stomach tightly, sighing. Every time he took a chance and went for it his partner never reciprocated his feelings. He decided to go home then, knowing nothing would come from waiting.

The next day as the few customers within the bar chatted, Tsuna pulled up a chair to sit by Hibari, who was enjoying nibbling on another burger. "Hibari-san…why were you waiting outside the bar yesterday?" There was no answer and the brunette scratched his head, "Reborn told me to ask you. Hibari-san, you know I don't own this bar willingly. Heck, I don't even know if this is legal! I just hope you don't get mixed up with the people here." The next thing the seventeen year-old knew he was being smacked.

"Isn't it bad enough that the baby took my tonfas away? Don't get involved with my business, Herbivore."

"That was because you kept hitting customers!"

The skylark growled and raised his hand resulting in Tsuna running off. The door chimed signaling a customer and Hibari immediately tensed. His break was over and that meant he needed to start serving again yet he didn't want to have a run in with that blonde herbivore. Why'd he have to walk in right when his break ended? Deciding to ignore him he began to do the job he was paid to do.

Dino came in and sat down in his usual booth hoping Kyoya would come to serve him. Yet hours went by and only a boy named Lambo came to his table. He dejectedly drank his coffee while watching his little skylark fly around the room serving every customer but him. At one point he was catering to a female customer who pulled on the side of his shorts and slid the tip in there. She gave a wink then had the audacity to put a card down the front of his pants! The bucking horse bet it had her phone number on it. After Kyoya walked away he'd deal with her.

Hibari got called back to do dished when business became slow and he went back to the kitchen as ordered. Although, instead of doing the dishes he promptly put the herbivore in his place. No one, not even the baby could make him do dishes. When he came back to where the customers were he got a heavy shock. He thought that if Cavallone continued to come to the bar then it was just that he thought of what they did as a mistake. Yeah, a mistake that should be forgotten but one that he should have the decency to respect. So, why was that horse flirting so openly with a woman?

Somewhere inside Hibari's nearly frozen heart he felt a twinge of pain. It shouldn't have ended like this. Cavallone was supposed to be his! The female herbivore ran her fingers up his possession's body and finished with a light scratch on his cheek. Then the two kissed and the small pain became a heavy weight in his chest. Hissing the nineteen year-old turned quickly and went into the kitchen. Pushing Gokudera away from the sink he growled, "I'll do the dishes."

The thing Kyoya didn't notice though was that Dino was keeping his hands to himself. He shied away from the women's touch but endured it silently. If this drew her attention away from the dark-haired teenager than that was a big enough reward for him. Suddenly the woman reached up, grabbed him by his shoulder and got up on her tippy toes to kiss him. He'd been distracted by the feeling of someone watching them and couldn't avoid it completely. The best he could do was to tilt his head so her kips didn't quite land on his. Sadly, from Kyoya's position behind him it looked like he willing went into the kiss.

A week or two passed like this, customers hitting on Hibari and Dino either punishing them or turning their attention to him. One day the bucking horse was late getting to the bar since he had work to complete and that left Hibari wide open to an attack that would go unpunished.

Hibari was silently sitting where he normally ate his burger during break but instead was just swinging his legs. The boy was staring at the table's surface when the door chimed, showing that the first customer of the evening had finally arrived. Quickly, he stood up but stilled when he smelled that irritating scent, sakura flowers. Then the most annoying voice in the world called out for him, "Kyoya, what are you waiting for? Take my order."

His eyebrow twitched but he did what he was expected to do. Hibari went to take the man's order. "Pineapple herbivore, order quickly." Mukuro's smile darkened but responded to his comment in no other way. What a pity.

Then suddenly the younger boy wrapped an arm around Hibari's waist. He whispered seductively in the skylark's ear, "You know what? Kyoya, you were a really nice toy. Very slutty, rolling around like an animal with me." He wished he was allowed to hit customers, never had he felt that so intensely before. "Would you like to become a part of my collection again? That's your only option…Cavallone will never accept you." At that Hibari froze, not liking this sign of betrayal from his body. That herbivore was nothing to him and he'd been about to voice that when another customer came in.

Hibari's waist was released and Mukuro stood. "Just think about it, Kyoya. Your body was delicious." Before he could resort to hitting him the herbivore left. He didn't know which pissed him off more, the way Mukuro spoke to him or the things he said. Well, either way it led him to believe that one glass of wine would help calm him and since business was slow he might as well do it now.

It was later that night that Dino showed up and by then the bar was in chaos. Tsuna, the owner, and the other waiter were standing behind the bar and the brunette was gripping his cellphone tightly showing if need be he could make a phone call quickly. His eyes scanned the place but didn't see anything worrisome. Kyoya was taking an office lady's order and the only thing wrong in the picture was that in a crowded bar he was the lone waiter out there. Going over to the counter he took a seat and heard Tsuna muttering to one of the workers, "Should we make everyone leave?"

Deciding that after hearing that he had good cause to ask, Dino leaned forward making sure no one else could hear, "Tsuna, what's wrong?" The short teen nearly jumped ten feet into the air but he seemed relieved to see him. That certainly wasn't the reaction he'd been suspecting after Romario told him that Reborn spilled the beans about his 'job' yesterday. The soon-to-be-Vongola-boss disliked anything to do with the mafia so he worried he might be looked at differently by the brunette. Maybe he hadn't needed to worry about that since the boy had seen him with his tutor before and could have come to the conclusion he was mafia earlier.

He was happy about that since after him and Kyoya stopped talking when he came here he started to speak to Tsuna instead. The first time it happened he wished he could tell the brunette to run from the baby while he had a chance. Running a bar was only the first step. After seeing Tsuna could actually run something he was sure that Reborn would shove him into the position that was waiting for him. He hoped the ninth lived a long life or this boy wouldn't be thrown in without any real training at all.

"Dino-san, I'm so glad to see you! Can you help us get Hibari-san out of here?"

The question came as a surprise to him but he could help the kid if need be. Yet before he could reply Reborn appeared behind Tsuna and knocked him on the head. "If you didn't give in to a drunk person's demands this wouldn't have happened Dame-Tsuna." Dino raised his eyebrows wondering what this was all about. Without even looking at him Reborn read his mind and explained what was happening, "…So this idiot gave him his tonfas back." The blonde man tuned back in on that last sentence but really he lost him when he'd said Kyoya got upset about something. He'd been thinking about what it was as the hitman talked but now seeing that Tsuna expected him to say something he thought fast.

Dino waved a hand at them as if they were being silly, "That doesn't matter. Nothing seems to be going wrong so far does it?" With that he ordered a beer but made sure to angle himself in the seat just right so he could see Kyoya move around the room. Soon there wasn't anyone to take orders from anymore and the skylark stopped beside an empty booth. Smiling slightly he took a sip of the beer put down in front of him, glad that so far no one had touched the cute teenager. He turned away planning to finish his drink before going to him.

Hibari's vision was a bit blurry and when he did get his sight back the room felt like it was spinning. He knew he probably shouldn't be working but common sense wasn't his good point when he drank. It was as he stood there that an old man sat down in the booth beside him. He didn't notice him but it showed how used to working here he was when his hands automatically lifted in a pose to write down his order. Neither did he see the older man's glint in his eyes as he looked at him. His mind was wandering and for once he didn't feel the light touch on his leg. The hand continued to move over him without him realizing.

When Dino turned back and saw this he spit out the liquid in his mouth and tried to quickly get a napkin. He was sure that Kyoya would swat the hand away like always but he didn't. There was a world wind of emotions and he had no idea which one to pick. The scene hurt him, made him jealous and angry. So he chose the one that seemed the least damaging path to him, angry. He crushed the beer can in his hand and wondered if Kyoya really let just anyone bed him.

Suddenly, Hibari became aware of the hand on him but he felt too numb inside to remove it. Why hadn't he noticed that Cavallone was like this man just a different type? Right when he was starting to get offended at where that hand is moving there was a clattering noise behind him. Yet before h could turn and see that it was Dino who'd stood up with a face like a demon he felt a hand go around his shoulder. He smells that irritating scent and knows who it is without even looking, "You shouldn't be touching someone else's lover." The man glared at the two of them then made an annoyed sound. He got up and left passing by a blonde man who also didn't seem too pleased with the two lovers.

Dino was making a sour face, planning to leave and not feel hurt by this display. While walking to the door he heard Tsuna shout, "There's an emergency, all the customers must leave!" Reborn, who had his arm out the window fired shots into the air and everyone began rushing out. Quickly he moved aside holding the end of his whip in his pocket just in case something really was going on.

Right as the last person left he heard sounds of metal hitting against metal. Swiftly he drew his whip and turned. His jaw dropped as he watched a tonfa slam into a trident. The blue-haired teen that claimed to be Kyoya's lover laughed as that very 'lover' tried to end his life. Yet just as he thought the skylark would succeed the laughter became louder and he disappeared into the mist that suddenly surrounded him. "I'll see you later Kyoya-chan."

Hibari growled trying to attack someone that was no longer there. The world went around and around for a second after his final attack and he had to sit down. He covered his mouth hoping not to show an act of weakness such as throwing up. He couldn't hold his liquor well and he still ended up drinking seven glasses of wine. It was a surprise he was still conscious.

Dino turned to Tsuna concerned with how horrible Kyoya looked, "I was wondering if I should take Kyoya home, he doesn't seem to be in a good enough condition to walk." The owner thought about it and glanced at Kyoya's pale face.

"I think that would be best." Tsuna wasn't too worried about sending the older boy off with Dino since he'd seen the two talk before.

And that is how Dino ended up with a drunk skylark laying on his bed. He'd forgotten that he didn't know the teen's address and this was the only solution to that problem. Sighing, he sat down onto the bed next to him. This tasty looking treat was in front of him and he couldn't even take a tiny bite. That would go against his moral code of 'no raping'. Was this a test or something? He could only restrain himself so much. Just having him lay there doing nothing could drive him crazy. _What would happen if it was actually provoked…_

The bucking horse's thought process stalled as he felt arms entrap him in an embrace. "Cavallone, did you think I was easy? A quick fling?"

Shocked, Dino turned quickly and grabbed Kyoya by his shoulders, "Why would you think that?" Couldn't he tell that for the last four months he'd all but stalked him? In fact, "I fell in love with you at first sight." It was cheesy but true, Kyoya sparkled from the first time he saw him at that bar.

"Then why does this place look like somewhere you'd bring someone to have a one-nightstand?" Dino peeked around his room and finally realized that this had been a terrible misunderstanding.

"I guess I didn't tell you before. These are only a few of my things. I only just moved and this was all that has arrived so far."

Taking a look around the room Hibari thought he understood. Since the last time he'd been in this room several things had been added. One thing being an empty fish tank with a turtle in it. This really was the man's home. So that meant he hadn't been played with? In his drunken state he was satisfied with that much. Happy, his arms went around Cavallone's neck and forcefully pulled him down into a kiss. He bit the other's lip so hard that he drew blood and ended up sucking it into his mouth soothingly.

Dino was surprised by this sudden on slaughter of affection but he wasn't complaining. Wanting to gain control over this situation before a repeat of last time happened he lowered Kyoya to the bed and placed him between his legs. "Kyoya…" They tried to keep the kiss going while Dino took the skylark's shirt off but that just didn't work. So he decided to take the teenager's shorts off first. Slowly he traced Kyoya's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance.

Hibari willingly opened his mouth for Cavallone and lifted his hips up so the blonde could get his shorts completely off. The bucking horse intertwined his tongue with his and he shivered. Kisses were new to him, Mukuro had never wanted to kiss and he never let the few other men do it either. Even when he went to bed with Cavallone before he only accepted that very first kiss. The kiss was broken right then so Cavallone could remove both of their shirts. Even then the lack of contact didn't last long. He was soon back again, kissing him.

Seeing that Kyoya was feeling good Dino ran his hands up the boy's stomach to his nipples. He tweaked them and Kyoya moaned, glaring at him as he did so. Even if he was drunk he was slightly aware of what was going on and he didn't like the sound he'd made. Dino chuckled, breaking the kiss and lowering his head to the teenager's nipples. "Don't!" Kyoya was too late and he felt his skin being sucked on. He withered on the bed trying to get away but Dino wouldn't let him.

The skylark's pants and moans filled the room but Dino wasn't quite satisfied with them. His hand lowered and he cupped his partner gently. The boy gasped and raised his hips at the touch, wanting more. Smirking, Dino lowered himself to Kyoya's aching need and quickly engulfed it in his mouth.

Hibari tried to remove the man's mouth off his cock but Cavallone was persisted and he soon gave up entirely. His hands fisted the sheets on the bed as his senses were continuously assaulted. Then without warning the herbivore stopped his actions, "Cavallone." He growled the man's name, having made him give himself up to the pleasure the herbivore dared to stop.

"Don't worry, Kyoya. You'll get something better soon." Dino sucked on three of his fingers quickly, wetting them. He'd usually let his partner do that but Kyoya didn't seem like the type that wouldn't bite off his fingers. Agonizingly slowly he prepared his little skylark. He wanted Kyoya to feel as little pain as possible. Once he was done the teenager was a shivering mess.

"Now, Cavallone."

"My pleasure." He eased his way inside of his beloved trying to ignore the hiss he heard from underneath him.

Suddenly his hair was pulled and he came face to face with Kyoya's lustful expression. "Faster, Herbivore." His thin thread of control snapped and he drove into Kyoya, pinning him to the bed. "Ah!" His grip on the boy's hips didn't lossen as he arched his back into his thrusting. Growling in need he sprang on the surprised teenager's lips, starting a deep kiss.

Hibari clung to Cavallone in his pleasure induced haze. "Mmph." He'd never thought that this herbivore could be so vicious in bed. Last time he'd let him take control. Let being the keyword. This stupid horse had played him real good. "Fa-faster…" If he thought that he'd get away with forcing him into submission he was dead wrong. He raised his legs and wrapped them around Cavallone's pistoling hips. Hibari met every thrust with one of his own and soon both of them were climaxing. "_Dino!_" Even when sober the horse was a quick shooter. At least he was only quick when drunk. Well he'd fix that habit of Cavallone's later, now he needed to sleep.

When Dino woke up the next day he could hear Kyoya breathing by his side. Grinning, he quietly got up and went to the boy's shorts that were lying on the floor. He went through the pockets and took out the cards that had phone numbers on them. He quickly ripped them up and threw them in the garbage. "What are you doing, Herbivore?" He froze at the voice that certainly belonged to his skylark. Luckily his back was facing the boy and he hadn't seen what he'd just done.

Hibari watched as Cavallone went into the nightstand drawer and took something out. Before he knew it the herbivore was back in bed and hiding whatever it was behind his back. He didn't even get a chance to ask what it was because the man showed him the golden box. He opened it slowly to show off the bracelet inside, "Happy birthday, Kyoya." Well, maybe he could just trust this herbivore's love.

"I'll accept it but for taking advantage of a drunk person, I'll bite you to death."

"Huh?" Hibari leaned down and took his tonfas out of his shirt, where he'd put them after drunkenly threating his employer to give them back to him. Before Cavallone knew what hit him he was lying flat on the bed. What a tough love this would be.

**Happy birthday, Hibari Kyoya! **


End file.
